


Sweet Summer Date

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [14]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Nature, Summer Love, Summer Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: after meeting Larry, the two of you have been on a few dates and it's looking perfect so far-- today, he's meeting you at a local nature reserve ♥





	Sweet Summer Date

You take a deep breath, straightening out your blue summer dress-- it’s a halterneck with white polka dots, and flows wonderfully in the wind. After meeting Larry a few weeks back, there had been a couple of dates that had been lovely, and today you were meeting at a local nature reserve. He had brought up the idea, and it seemed too romantic to say no to, although you’d have said yes to a date in a swamp with that guy. From what you’ve gathered, he’s a classic gentleman.

Rocking back and forth on your feet, you look around, trying to glimpse a sight of him. You begin to panic after a few moments-- he should have arrived at 10, and it’s almost quarter-past. Surely you’re not going to get stood up?

Just as your thoughts begin to get to you, a handsome figure appears in the distance, bringing a smile to your face. “Larry!” you exclaim, trotting over to him, your dress blowing up a little from the summer breeze.

“Hey, (Y/N), I’m so sorry I’m a little late-- got a call from my boss, you know how it is,” he says, offering you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As you pull away, he looks stunned. “Wow.”

You raise a confused eyebrow. “Wow?”

“Wow,” he chuckles. “As in you look incredible, sweetie.”

Feeling the blood rush to your cheeks, you smile, embarrassed. “Thank you!” you gasp, beaming up at him. “I like whatever this is--” you add, fiddling with his violently colourful Hawaiian shirt.

“You makin’ fun of me, little miss?” he smiles, beginning a slow walk with you.

“No, of course not! I actually like it,” you giggle, holding onto his arm.

Almost mesmerised by the trees swishing in the slight breeze, Larry walks with such contentment that it makes your heart flutter. Although it had only been a few dates so far, in your mind he’s everything you’ve been searching for. You smile to yourself, enjoying the warmth of the day and good company. “So,” you say, “how’s work been this week?”

“Not too bad, honestly,” he replies. “Got a pretty good haul from some douchebag’s stash of jewels in his apartment-- he’d fucked over Joe or somethin’ so we robbed the place.”

“Oh, nice!”

“Yeah, ain’t so bad,” he says with a smile. He can’t help it-- the fact that such a beautiful young lady takes an interest in his personal life just completes him. “Oh, yeah, I brought some drinks and snacks, you want anything, sweetie?”

“Ooooh, what drinks you got?”

“Hold on.” He stops at a nearby bench and rests his backpack on it, unzipping it carefully. “Let’s see, I got... water, OJ, cider or Coke, any’a that tickle your fancy?”

“Can I have a Coke?” you ask sweetly, and he hands you one before taking one out for himself. As he zips up his bag and slings it on his back, he looks at you. “You want me to open that for you?”

“Nah, I’m good,” you smile, cracking it open. It fizzes up a little, some of it spilling over onto the ground, and you giggle and squeal in the sun, trying not to get it on your dress. Laughing, Larry takes the can from you and attempts to slurp up the foam, some of it falling onto his shirt, and you stand there bent over double with laughter.

“Whoops,” he sniggers after the Coke decides to calm down. “Probably should’a taken precautions there, huh, honey?”

“Yeah, maybe,” you grin, taking the can off of him and taking a sip. “Thanks.”

“So how’s things with you?” he asks.

“It’s alright, could be better-- of course, right now it’s lovely. Can’t get better. But I mean, generally speaking, it could be better-- not counting this moment,” you blabber, and he looks at you with what can only be described as pure love.

“Sweetie, if you ever need anything, any help, anyone to cheer you up, you know you can call me, okay?”

“Thanks, it really does mean a lot.” You sigh internally-- you’ve never met a man so considerate. He’s a fucking dream.

“It’s nothin’, honestly,” he says. “Oh, hey! Ice cream van!” Larry points excitedly in the distance, and you spot it too.

“C’mon, then, we have to run or it might leave before we get some!” you gasp, determined to get a Mr. Whippy.

He takes one look at you, grins, and grabs your hand. “M’lady!” Larry smiles, and the two of you run hand-in-hand to the ice cream van, panting all the way. As you come to a halt a few paces away from it, he recovers pretty quickly-- for a guy in his fifties, you’re surprised at how athletic he is. He turns to you, placing a loving hand on your back. “What would you like, sweetie?”

You gaze at the wide selection on the side of the van. “Can I have the Sonic popsicle?” you ask, giving him doe eyes.

“Of course, beautiful,” he smiles, turning to the guy in the van. “Can I get a Sonic popsicle and a Mr. Whippy, please? Thanks.”

As the guy gives you your ice creams, Larry tells him to keep the change and the two of you start a steady walk together again. “How’s it?” he asks.

“Yummy,” you reply, turning your head to look up at him. “Larry!”

“What?”

He doesn’t understand why you’re giggling at him. “You have ice cream on your nose!”

“Wha-do I? C’mon, get it off for me,” he smirks, bending down to your height. With a cheeky smile, you kiss his nose, licking off the ice cream at the same time. “Why thank you, m’lady.”

“You’re welcome, m’lord,” you grin, continuing your walk. After you’ve both finished your treats, he slips an arm around your waist, rubbing your waist affectionately. You feel your cheeks heat up again, flushing a rosy pink.

“How would you feel about going to dinner this week?”

“I’d like that, Larry.”

He smiles as you say his name. “Wonderful, honey. Because this thing is going pretty well, I think.” The two of you slow down, eventually stopping to talk. 

You look up at him in awe-- he’s so kind, so genuine. “I’d have to agree with you on that.”

His eyes find your lips, and it’s obvious you’re both thinking the same thing. He smiles, one hand on your waist, and pulls you towards him, kissing you softly but passionately on the lips. You kiss him back, your heart doing somersaults. As you both pull away, your eyelashes flutter as you admire him silently. “Larry, you’re-- y’know.” He knows exactly what you mean, and without having to say another word, pulls you in again. 

As the rays of sun find their way through the lazily swishing trees, your soft features illuminated by them, the two of you share sweet kisses in that sweet nature reserve on that sweet date.


End file.
